


I'll Give You a Reason

by FriendsAreLikeStars



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Blood, Knives, Logic, Major character death - Freeform, Very Heavy Angst, dan and phil references, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendsAreLikeStars/pseuds/FriendsAreLikeStars
Summary: Logan becomes a bit off in the head, and it is very bloody.





	I'll Give You a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I first wrote this for a school thing using different names, and then I changed it into this. Please forgive me, the assignment was to use vocabulary words and the words are always very dark. (I got partially inspired by Error: System Overload.)
> 
> Words: 604 (help idk how to write long fics)
> 
> Warnings: Angst, major character(s) death, blood, knives, satanic rituals, Dan and Phil references, bad writing.

Logan looked around, still seething in the revelation that none of the others thought that he was even capable of emotion. They saw him as an odd and peculiar thing that was not alive. He wallowed in the messy, ramshackle corner of his room, withdrawn from the world. ‘Well’, he thought, ‘If they are going to hate me I might as well give them a reason to.’ 

Meanwhile, Roman, Morality, and Anxiety were in the living room goofing off in front of the TV. Imaj, Missy, and Pranks were behind the couch, doing homework on the computer. Dad looked behind the couch, and yelled over the noise of everyone else in the room, “KIDS, GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!”. He then turned around and went right back to listening to the campfire song. They looked at him with odd looks on their faces, but conceded and closed the computer. 

Anxiety and Roman were sitting on the edge of the couch, relaxing and watching the cartoons on the TV together. Roman shifted and asked if anybody wanted a drink, to which they all declined. Since nobody wanted anything, Roman lay back down. 

His mind wandered off and he started to wonder about Logan’s absence from the group. They had been watching some Disney movie he recalled, Bambi, and they had gotten to the part where Bambi’s mother was shot. As always, they had all shed a tear or two, and even Anxiety was compelled to cry. Logan however, had no even looked up from his book during the whole thing. Logic was known to exclusively act on things of the logical nature, and try to reject anything of the emotional nature. The kids, as the most inquisitive ones in the group, were the first to ask Logan why he didn’t seem sad. The Prince had lost track of what had happened after that point, but he was fairly certain that Logan was humiliated but didn’t want to show it. 

Logic was still in his room, having seemingly abandoned all all good thoughts in his head. This erratic behaviour of the others did not jostle him as he walked down the hadd and heard a loud ruckus coming from the living room. As he slowly entered the room, there was an almost unanimous exclamation of “Logic!” from the others. He put on a forced amiable expression, and smiled at the others, still feeling terrible miserable inside. The others went back to playing their games, not noticing that as Logic sat down he had slid a knife out of his sleeve.

Princey felt a weird tingling sensation in his left side, and a piercing pain. Unsure he looked down, startled to find a spot of red on his normally spotless white top slowly leaking into his sash. He let out a startled squeak and jumped up, only to find that his body clenched in pain and flopped to the ground. The others were in chaos around him, except for one, Logic was sitting still on the couch holding a bloody knife in his hand. Princey saw Logic clench his hand, and tried to warn Anxiety and Dad, but they were busy trying to calm down the kids. Morality almost fell on top of Imaj as he collapsed with a knife in his back, and Anxiety fell moments after. Roman lost consciousness just as he saw the kids run out of the room in fear, and Logic collapse on the ground. 

Nobody noticed when Logic was walking around aimlessly hours later and muttering over and over, “s o f t a n d n e a t”, because there was nobody left.


End file.
